


16 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	16 Sheeko Gaaban

Waxay wada lahaa fiid ah.

Subixii xigay labada labistaan lahaa si dhaqso ah oo aan kala hadli doono wixii dhacay, ayuu iska caabin ah lahaa xitaa kaftanka u ah oo ku saabsan, la hadli lahayd halkii ku saabsan sahayda iyo dariiqyada safarka ugu fiican in la iska ilaaliyo ciidamada cadowga, iyo mid kasta oo ay tagaan hal dhinac. Waxay ku noqdeen in ay diiradda saaraan raadinta iyo badbaadinta gabadhii Catelyn Stark. Oo isaga back to King ee soo caga, Cersei dib, dib u baabi'iya.

Laakiin waxay lahaayeen habeen ah ayuu illowday, wuxuu ahaa gadood ka ah, hal habeen ayay u dareemeen qurux badan, ama wax ku dhaw in ay ahayd suuragal ah in labada.

Habeen A in qayb ka mid laakiin iyaga jeclaan lahaa inaan ogaado oo ku saabsan. Mid ka mid ah habeenkii ay marna ma ilaawi doono.


End file.
